For Forever
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo are getting married, but as Lizzie goes through all of the steps she thinks back on how she and Gordo got to where they are now.


May 2016  
  
"You're completely sure he is who you want to marry?" 28-year-old Lizzie McGuire's best friend and maid-of-honor, Tara, questions.  
  
Lizzie flashes Tara a bright smile, "of course I am. Gordo and I have been together forever."  
  
Tara smiles reassuringly at Lizzie, "off and on for like ten years, I know, but I'm just making sure you don't want to back out."  
  
Lizzie shakes her head, "I don't want to back out."  
  
August 2006  
  
"Lizzie are you positively sure you want to go out with Gordo?" 18-year-old Miranda questions, "this is going to change your guys' relationship forever."  
  
Lizzie applies a coat of lip gloss over her pink lipstick. "I'm sure Miranda. Gordo and I are meant to be together, wasn't it you who said that?"  
  
Miranda nods, "yes, of course. But as your best friend I just want to make sure that this is what you want."  
  
Lizzie smiles brightly, "this is what I want. This is what I have wanted since middle school. I've wanted it. He's wanted it. You've wanted it. Everyone has wanted this, we are meant to be together. This is my destiny."  
  
The doorbell downstairs rings, "time to meet your destiny."  
  
May 2016  
  
"Got your something new?" Tara asks.  
  
Lizzie touches the string of pears around her neck, her parents had given her. "Check."  
  
"Something borrowed?"  
  
Lizzie holds up her wrist where her mother's pearl bracelet from her own wedding was clasped. "Check."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Sapphire earrings."  
  
"Check."  
  
"And something old?"  
  
Lizzie touches the ruby ring on her right ring finger, "check."  
  
Christmas 2006  
  
Gordo sets his present from Lizzie aside, "I love it, thank you. Now yours."  
  
Gordo hands Lizzie a small box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with a green bow on top. Lizzie accepts it and lifting off the top she gives a suspicious glanced at the box and then to Gordo. Gently lifting the lid Lizzie stares shocked, at the delicate ring with an equally delicate hear shaped ruby and diamonds on either side. "Gordo I..."  
  
"It's not an engagement ring. I don't want to be one of those couples in high school who are engaged in high school. I just want you to know how I feel about you and that one day, after we graduate, I do intend to purpose one day, not today, but one day I want us to get married."  
  
Lizzie slips the ring onto her right ring finger.  
  
"I love you Gordo."  
  
Gordo wraps his arms around Lizzie, "I love you too."  
  
May 2016  
  
"I can't believe you two are actually getting married." Jo has tears streaming down her cheeks as she stares at Lizzie.  
  
"Neither can I, we've really worked through a lot of problems in the past couple of years."  
  
Jo nods, "but I think in the long run it has strengthened your relationship."  
  
Lizzie nods, "I just wish Miranda could have been here."  
  
Jo nods, "I know sweetie me too."  
  
October 2008  
  
Gordo attempts to wrap comforting arms around Lizzie but she jerks away, "please don't touch me."  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo sighs, "I lost my best friend too, when she died. But Lizzie that was a month ago, Miranda would want us move on with our lives. She was our biggest fan, she'd want us to go back to the way we were. Back to planning the wedding."  
  
Instead of the tears Gordo expected he gets and angry glare from Lizzie. "Maybe we were never meant to be together. Maybe we were together for all of the wrong reasons. Maybe are only together because other people thought we should be together. Because Miranda wanted us to be together. She's not here anymore, so maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."  
  
Gordo stares stunned at Lizzie, "you don't mean that."  
  
Lizzie hold back the tears threatening to fall, "I think so, I'll move my stuff tomorrow while you're at class."  
  
May 2016  
  
"So are you ready sweetie?" Sam asks once all of Lizzie's bridesmaids have begun the walk down the aisle.  
  
"I'm ready Daddy." Lizzie responds.  
  
The door attendants open the door and Lizzie stares down the aisle at Gordo who stands completely still watching her.  
  
March 2012  
  
Gordo is relieved when the doorbell rings on a rainy spring day in March. He had been working on his latest screenplay and was itching for a break. Pulling the door open and reveals a dripping Elizabeth Brooke McGuire standing in front of him, "Lizzie." Gordo murmurs, stunned to see her.  
  
"Hi Gordo, I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"So you flew in from Singapore or wherever you've been?" Gordo asks unable to respond in any way but with sarcasm.  
  
"Tokyo. And actually, yes."  
  
"All right, come in." Gordo steps aside and let's Lizzie pass through into the house.  
  
May 2016  
  
Lizzie knows that she is radiating joy to everyone around her and she was more sure than she had ever been before that she was supposed to be with Gordo. When Lizzie and Sam reach the front Sam lifts Lizzie's veil and gently kisses her cheek before placing Lizzie's hand in Gordo's.  
  
August 2015  
  
"Lizzie you want to go for a walk?" Gordo asks Lizzie after paying for their dinner.  
  
Lizzie nods, "all right."  
  
The two walk along the beach in companionable silence until Gordo stops in front of a bench. "Let's sit." Once they sit Gordo begins talking, "9 years ago today we went out for the first time. But I didn't know then that I wanted to marry you. I think I've known my entire life that I wanted to be with you until forever." Lizzie stares at Gordo, tears swimming in her eyes as Gordo drops onto one knee in front of her, taking her hands. "Lizzie, will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie nods mutely, unable to tell Gordo just how much she wanted to marry him.  
  
May 2016  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join David Gordo and Elizabeth McGuire in holy matrimony. The bride and groom have selected to say their own vows."  
  
Lizzie takes a deep breath, "we have been through so much to get to where we are today. It's taken us 28 years to get here. There was a time where I wasn't sure of anything in my life, not even us. But you were. You knew that we were meant to be exactly where we are right now. I've done a lot of things in my life and I have traveled all over the world but there is nothing I would rather be doing and no where I wold rather be then right here beside you for forever. 


End file.
